<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do not compare me to a ghost by The_WriterWoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873629">Do not compare me to a ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman'>The_WriterWoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Din/Reader, F/M, It’s gonna be slow, I’ve never done a slow burn before, Minor Character Death, No Beta, We Die Like Men, Weapons, descriptions of fight scenes, more tags to come, no Grogu, possible spoilers if you haven’t watched the ending of mandolorian yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2 ep16</p>
<p>After the events of what happened, Din goes back to the life of a bounty hunter. He came at an unfortunate time when Kagra doesn’t have work for him, but he knows of someone offering work. That someone is you and your brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Mando fic! Please be patient with me as I’m not 100% up to date with all the Star Wars lingo and technical stuff. There may be some bits made up. I’m trying to work myself back into writing, but if you see any mistakes, be gentle in letting me know :)  also for the sake of the story, your last name is Slaine (slay-n).</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the heat of Nevarro’s sun beating on his back, bouncing a blinding light off of his back and into people's eyes, the Mandolorian headed for the small cantina in the middle of the town. His feet following the ghostly footprints of visits long ago. As he made his way, he tried to turn his mind from thoughts of the child. Knowing he was safe with his own kind alleviated some of the stress and worry from when they were travelling together, but his heart echoed with a loneliness he never noticed before. Going from solo to a pseudo family and then back to solo again tugged on his heart more than he cared to think about. Not that he would admit that to anyone, even himself. </p><p>Pulling himself out of his head, he reached his destination and stepped inside. As expected, there was a slight lull in the noise as people turned to look at the new bar dweller, before it picked back up again. Scanning the room, Mando found his intended target and made his way to the secluded table at the back. The man in question had his arms spread on the back of the booth, looking both relaxed and on edge. His eyes caught the glint of beskar. His face spread out in a grin as he lifted his arms in delight at his favourite bounty hunter. </p><p>‘Ah, Mando! Back so soon I see. You must be trying to set a record. Sit, sit’ Kagra exclaimed, waving his arm to the seat opposite. Without saying anything, Mando slipped into the seat opposite. He reached into his pouch and pulled out three pucks and slid them across the table. Kagra let out a bark of laughter before pulling them towards him. <br/>‘I assume they’re all taking a carbonite nap?’ He said more to himself, nodding his head at his men to signal they should go offload. He reached in his pocket and tossed a small pouch of credits across the table. Mando caught them before they slid off the table. He opened them to check. <br/>‘It’s all there Mando’ Kagra chuckled, not in any way offended. Mando closed the pouch and tucked it away. </p><p>‘I want my next job’ Mando asked, his voice devoid of emotion. Kagra’s eyebrows raised, but said nothing about his manner. Mando hadn’t been one for small talk ever since the child had left his care almost half a cycle ago. Downing the rest of his drink, Kagra leant back into his relaxed position. <br/>‘I’m afraid I have to say Mando, that I currently don’t have any more pucks. Bounties seem to be taking a sabbatical nowadays. Works coming in slow’ he explained. Mando paused for a minute before standing up and going to walk away. </p><p>‘Wait a minute!’ Kagra called. Mando paused and turned back around to look at him. Kagra gestured to the seat again and Mando sat back down heavily with a sigh. Kagra let out an amused huff. <br/>‘Now now. There’s no need to be like that. I only said I didn’t have any more pucks for you. I happen to know that there is someone in this very cantina who is looking for a third partner to help them with a mission of their own. A brother and sister if I’m not mistaken’ Kagra’s eyes roamed the cantina in search of the couple who looked out of place. He halted when he spotted them in the furthest and darkest corner of the cantina, huddled together in conversation, whilst looking at other customers. No doubt trying to decide if any other bounty hunter was worth their time. He nodded his head in their direction. </p><p>‘Those two over there’ Mando’s eyes followed where Kagra nodded. He got a good look at you two. The male was broad, although that might have been due to the royal blue armour he wore. Full body armour which would be hard to come by these days. His hair was a light brown, and he had a scowl set upon his mouth, clearly disagreeing with something you had said. Mando’s eyes drifted to you. You didn’t have nearly as much armour on, instead choosing a breast plate and arm guards in a dark red. He couldn’t see if you had any other armour under the table. Your hair was pinned back from your face, which had a scowl equal to that of your brothers, your hands moving animatedly while talking. His eyes stayed on you perhaps a beat longer than normal, his heart pulsing out the fact he was alone. He looked back to Kagra who had a grin on his face. <br/>‘Can you vouch for them?’ Mando asked. Kagra let out another laugh. </p><p>‘Never met them before in my life!’ He laughed.</p><p>~</p><p>‘It shouldn’t be this kriffing difficult to find a bounty hunter, in a place where bounty hunters practically live!’ your brother hissed at you. You fought the urge to roll your eyes at his attitude. You two had been searching for a third person to join your party for a little over a week now, and patience between you two has been wearing thin. </p><p>‘I just think we should be a little more selective over who we have join us’ you tried to placate. ‘You know how much is at stake here, and I just think we need to be careful’ you finished with a huff. Your brother growled at your words. He wanted the job already done and finished with. You did too, but you knew you couldn’t just jump in without a plan. Your brother was about to spit more venomous words at you, before a shadow falling over you two stopped him in his tracks. Looking up, you caught the eyes of a black T visor. </p><p>‘I hear you’re looking for a temporary partner’ came the smooth voice, slightly mechanical as it came out the helmet. You felt frozen in your seat at the intimidating figure before you. Despite having a helmet, you felt pinned by a gaze you couldn’t see. You’ve heard of mandolorians, who hadn’t, but you’ve never been this close to one before. You definitely never thought you’d meet this mandolorian. Your brother seemed to pick up on your frozen state and cleared his throat to make you join back to reality, before leaning back and sizing up the man before you. </p><p>‘What’s it to you?’ He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The mandolorian tilted his head to your brother slightly and you felt like you could breathe. <br/>‘I have been told you’re looking for a third partner for your mission. If I’ve assumed wrongly, then I’ll be on my way’ he made to turn back around until your brother called out. <br/>‘Wait!’ He called, cringing slightly as it was louder than he intended. He cleared his throat again and held out a hand towards the imposing man. <br/>‘Wait, sit why don’t you. I didn’t mean anything by what I said. We’ve just been looking for a third for a while, yet not many seem trustworthy. I mean no offence to your question’ your brother garbled. The mandolorian tilted his helmet to your brother, then to you, before moving to sit down. </p><p>‘What’s the job?’ </p><p>~</p><p>Mando walked towards the marshalls office. A second small pouch of credits hanging from his belt. Half payment now, the rest of the payment after the mission. It wasn’t normally how he liked to do things, but considering his ship is the ship being used, money for fuel wasn’t bad in hindsight. The mission shouldn’t take more than a few days. His thoughts drifted to you again before he clamped that down quick. Best not to go there. He stepped through the door to be greeted with a fist flying towards his face. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the offending appendage and used the momentum to twist it down and round the attackers back and shoved them face first into the wall behind. </p><p>Mando looked to see it was a purple twi’lek. Flashing memories to Xia’an and Quin before he blinked them back and growled at his attacker. He felt a slap on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Cara with a grin on her face. <br/>‘Thanks for that. Slipped out my hands before I had a chance to blink’ she laughed as she reached over and took the twi’lek from Mando’s hands and roughly shoved him into a cell. After locking it, she walked back round to her desk and sat down with her feet up. <br/>‘Not that I don’t enjoy your visits, but to what do I owe this pleasure’ she grinned, knowing Mando never visited unless he wanted something. </p><p>If Cara didn’t know better, she would say Mando shifted almost nervously. <br/>‘Do I need a reason to visit?’ He asked, not really voicing it as a question. Caras grin dropped but she kept a smile on her face. <br/>‘Of course not’ she soothed, knowing it was all a bunch of crap, but she’s willing to let him pretend. She nodded to the chair in front of her desk. <br/>‘Sit. I’ll get out the friendship bracelets and you can braid my hair’ she said, a cheeky grin back on her face. Mando sighed before lowering himself in the chair. Both sat in silence, not really wanting to break it. Cara raised an eyebrow, letting him know he needed to spit whatever it was out. Mando let out a deeper sigh. He shuffled to get comfier before settling. </p><p>‘What do you know about the slaine family?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and your brother finally get on the ship, and Mando learns something about you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cara frowned at the question. Slaine was a name she hadn’t heard in a long time. She narrowed her eyes. </p>
<p>‘What do you know of the Slaine family, Mando? It’s not common knowledge in this day and time’ she questioned. Mando had gone back to his usual statue nature. <br/>‘I’ve just taken on a job with them. Didn’t give me much information other than they’re reclaiming an item that belongs to them’ he replied. Cara’s eyebrows raised and was about to ask if that’s all he knew when she stopped herself and smiled. <br/>‘No questions asked, right?’ She grinned. Mando nodded. Cara nodded along with him. </p>
<p>‘Yeah. I forgot about that’ she said as she took her feet off of her desk and placed them on the floor. She leaned back comfortably at ease in her chair. <br/>‘There’s not an awful lot known about them. Not since the empire took over their city of Tabutio, over on Avloc 5. Nice planet. Supposedly got 7 oceans. Some tyrant is currently ruling over them now though. Really nasty bastard from what I hear’ she explained. Mando tilted his head in gesture to continue. </p>
<p>‘The Slaines were the rulers, not quite royalty but near enough. You can’t believe any rumours about them though. Some say they all perished in the first attack. Some say they managed to get out. Others say they’re now krill farmers on some far off unknown planet’ she continued. She narrowed her eyes at him and leant forward. <br/>‘Who did you say these people were again?’ She asked. Mando gave the names you and your brother had given him. Cara leant back in surprise and whisted. <br/>‘Rubbing elbows with semi royalty then are we, Mando. Seems to me that you’ve just taken on a job with the heirs of Tabutio’ Cara exclaimed. Laughing to herself that Mando always manages to get him in these exciting and dangerous situations without meaning to. Always being forced to be the main character, despite trying to avoid it. </p>
<p>‘Do you know if they’re trustworthy?’ Mando asked quietly. Cara shrugged her shoulders and pulled a face. <br/>‘Honestly, Mando, I’ve never met them. That’s the whole point of why no one doesn’t know much about them’ she scratched her chin ‘from what I can remember, they were peaceful rulers as far as anyone would say. Firm but fair. Never really caused much trouble, hence why it was so easy for them to be overthrown I guess’ she shrugged. <br/>‘It’s not like you to ask many questions. Especially whether or not someone is trustworthy’ she probed. It was Mando’s turn to shrug his shoulders. </p>
<p>‘The woman seemed ok, if a little quiet. Her brother definitely does all the talking for the both of them. Seemed a little too eager for help I guess’. Hearing a shout from the street,Mando turned to look out the window but whoever it was had moved on. Seeing no threat, he turned back to Cara. <br/>‘I have a bad feeling about it’ he finished. Cara couldn’t help but laugh. <br/>‘You can refuse to work with people. Especially if you don’t trust them’ she snickered. <br/>‘Can’t refuse work at the minute’ Mando admitted quietly. Cara sobered up. <br/>‘I get you’ she nodded, understanding all over her face. Mando nodded and decided that was enough information to go on and made to leave as quickly as he had entered. Just as he got to the door, Cara called out. He looked over his shoulder. <br/>‘Be careful’ was all she said. Mando nodded and stepped back out into the street. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It was nightfall by the time you and your brother walked to the hangar the mandolorian told you his ship was in. You were fiddling with the strap of your rucksack, shifting it every few minutes. Your brother gave you a look at your constant shifting, but said nothing of it. You both reached your destination and came up to a decent sized ship. Unbeknown to you, it was larger than the Razor crest. Your brother whistled next to you, but you could understand why. A deep black ship, that was round in shape. You could see the guns on top of the ship as they glinted in the moonlight. It was pretty impressive. The mandolorian was at the ramp at the back, shifting crates full of who knows what onto there. He stopped when he spotted you two walking towards him. Your brother held his hand up in a wave that the mandolorian didn’t respond to. </p>
<p>‘Well damn, I wasn’t expecting you to have a Calypso 5. This certainly is a nice surprise’ your brother exclaimed. The Mandolorian didn’t reply. You reached to the back of the ramp and his gaze turned to you. It felt heavy, which you thought was weird. Maybe it was just your imagination since you couldn’t actually see what he was looking at. You shuffled where you stood while an awkward silence settled over the three of you. Your brother could never stand silence. </p>
<p>‘So, what do we call you? Mandolorian is a bit of a mouthful. How about hey you!?’ Your brother laughed to himself. You didn’t join in, cringing at how embarrassing he was being. The mandolorian didn’t move. You were about to say something, anything, to smooth over the awkwardness when he spoke. </p>
<p>‘Mando’ he muttered so quietly you almost missed it. Your brother chortled, seemingly impressed with himself that he had gotten the mandolorian to talk. ‘Mando. That makes sense. Well Mando, lead on’ your brother grinned, apparently in a better mood than he was earlier. Mando didn’t reply to that either and nodded his head sideways towards the ship and turned to walk in there himself, leaving you two to follow. You and your brother gave each other a look. You wanted to bite chew on your lip, but you were trying to get out the habit. Your brother took a step towards the ramp, but stopped when you put a hand on his arm. His head snapped to your hand and then to your face in annoyance. You dropped your hand like it was burned, but didn’t stop yourself from your thoughts. </p>
<p>‘Erik, I don’t know about this. Do you think we can trust him? This is our heritage, our legacy afterall’ you whispered, just in case Mando could hear you. Erik’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at you. <br/>‘He’s good. If the legends are true, the best in the business. We should be grateful he took the job’ he snapped in a whisper. He looked into the ship to make sure Mando wasn’t watching them. Erik grabbed your arm tight enough to make you gasp at the pinch of pain. </p>
<p>‘Don’t lose sight now. We’re so close to being back where we belong. For our Mother, our father. Ourselves. Don’t be dead weight’ he snarled, giving you a shake before shoving you towards the belly of the ship. The mandolorian coming out of what seemed to be a bedroom, gave you two a glance. Erik’s snarl had already dropped off his face, giving Mando a big grin. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. <br/>‘So, where are we sleeping?’ </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Mando slipped down into his pilots seat a little. You and your brother were in separate bedrooms in the hull. Mando didn’t really want to give up his bedroom to you, but he had been the one to choose a two bed ship. He sighed as he looked out into the vastness of space. It was going to be a while before the three of you got to Avloc 5. Even then when you got there, the three of you would be camping out for at least another night. </p>
<p>He was about to lift his helmet up to rub his hand over his tired eyes when he heard the hiss of the cockpit door behind him. He put his hands down and spun around to see who it was. He saw you freeze the minute his gaze landed on you. He didn’t say anything. Waiting for you to speak first. He noticed you had taken your armour off, and we’re now in a plain t shirt and long trousers, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. His blanket he noticed. He wouldn’t admit to anyone, but his eyes roamed over her now she had the armour off. Out of curiosity more than anything. To see if she had any tells that could tell him more about her. His eyes stopped on a slight purpling on your arm that wasn’t hidden by the blanket. As if you knew what he was looking at, you wrapped the blanket around yourself tighter, almost as if a shield. He continued to wait. </p>
<p>‘I-‘ you started. You shook your head and looked down. <br/>‘I couldn’t sleep’ you whispered, looking back at him. He was never one to be cruel for no reason. He nodded his head to the co pilot seat that was directly next to him. As if you were worried he’d change his mind, you rushed forward and all but threw yourself down into the seat. Mando turned back to face the front, and a silence settled over the two of you, although not an uncomfortable one. You shuffled in your seat, feeling like you should make conversation. </p>
<p>‘Thank you’ you whispered. Mando turned his head to look at you and you met his gaze. You cleared your throat to speak more clearly. <br/>‘For- for helping me. Us. I mean’ you stuttered. You silently cursed yourself for becoming a stuttering idiot the minute he looks at you. Understanding what you meant, he nodded his head. He couldn’t deny he was curious. He had never visited Avloc 5 before, nor had he ever heard of Tabutio. The question came out before he could stop it. Something about your presence loosened his tongue without his permission. Or maybe he was just getting soft. </p>
<p>‘What is it like?’ He asked quietly. You turned to look at him in shock, not expecting him to try to make conversation. <br/>‘Excuse me?’ You spluttered, making a fool of yourself again. Mando flicked the autopilot and turned his chair to face you. <br/>‘Tabutio. That’s your home is it not? What is it like?’ He asked coolly. You scanned his helmet for a second before making yourself comfortable. You glanced out the front to the space in front of you, a small smile gracing your face without permission. While shocked the mandolorian was asking questions like he was interested, you loved your home so much that you could talk about it forever. </p>
<p>‘Warm’ you replied. You eyes stayed facing the front, allowing Mando to watch you smile. <br/>‘The three suns lit up the sky with a warm glow every morning. I’d wake up to bird calls every day. Hear the hustle and bustle of the market not far from my home’ you said dreamily, forgetting who you’re talking to and losing yourself in the memories you held dear to your heart. <br/>‘The people were warm and friendly as well, everyone helping each other out, even strangers. The sparkle of the ocean near my home was blinding every time I looked at it, but I always watched it until the sun went down. My mother would sit on my balcony with me to watch it, smelling the ocean breeze that followed no nagger where you went. The salt in the air though played havoc with hair’ you laughed wetly, not realising a few tears had slipped out whilst you were talking. You quickly wiped them away.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, ignore me’ you muttered with a humourless chuckle. Mando still didn’t move, apart from a hand twitch as if he was going to reach out. </p>
<p>‘It’s-it’s ok’ he uttered in a softer tone, before he could stop himself. The kid really had made him soft. You looked at him, shocked at the gentleness of his tone. You opened your mouth to tell him...something. You weren’t sure yet, when the cockpit doors hissed again and you both turned to the door to find Erik standing there. He looked between you two and a grin that didn’t reach his eyes stretched across his face. </p>
<p>‘Hey sis, don’t scare me like that. I went to check on you and you weren’t in bed’ he said through gritted teeth. Mando didn’t miss your flinch or how you tried to shrink back into your seat. Flashes of a tiny green child with fear in his eyes went through his head, and he felt a surge of protectiveness towards you, even if it did confuse him as to why. He was getting really soft. <br/>‘I couldn’t sleep’ you mumbled, trying not to look at anyone. Erik’s smile didn’t falter. <br/>‘Well come on, let me help you. I’ll sing you a lullaby, yeah?’ He stated, not really letting it be a question. </p>
<p>In one quick stride, he got to you and grabbed your arm not to gently. He turned to Mando with that sickly smile again. <br/>‘Goodnight’ he spat and dragged you out the room, your eyes cast down to the floor. </p>
<p>Mando’s eyes followed the two of you, and he frowned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’ve landed on the Avloc 5 and prepare the plan for tomorrow. You and Mando also get a little closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re getting closer to the action! I hope you like this chapter. I’m worried that my Mando is a little out of character, but I think we should all chalk it up to him being a bit softer after Grogu. Also there’s just something he likes about the reader :D </p><p>Let me know what you think, as I’m wondering if I’m pacing it too fast or if it’s ok. Thank you :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rubbed your arm as you sulked in bed. Erik had hissed at you to not talk to Mando any more than necessary, before shoving you towards your temporary room. </p><p>‘We get in, we get what we came for and then it’s done’ Erik’s words hissed in your head. You sighed and rolled over to try and get some sleep. It took a few minutes, but the smell of metal and something you couldn’t put your finger on, lulled you into a dreamless sleep. </p><p>~</p><p>It was the next morning and Mando was wide awake and alert. He had spent a good hour last night mulling over Erik’s weird reaction to you talking to him. Brushing it aside to think of the next move, he managed to get some sleep. At the hiss of the cockpit door again, Mando turned his head slightly, not thinking about how he hoped it was you again. No such luck though as Erik stood in the doorway, in his full armour. He didn’t wait for an invitation before sitting down in the co pilots chair. </p><p>‘Morning Mando. Are we nearly there?’ He asked cheerily, slapping his hands against his thighs. Mando didn’t answer straight away. He fiddled with some buttons to pull up the map. </p><p>‘10 minutes till we land’ he grunted, not wanting to deal with him any longer than needed. Even though he had just sat down, Erik stood up again.</p><p>‘That’s barely any time at all. I better go get my lazy sister up. She’d useless in the mornings’ he exclaimed, as if Mando would care. He left as quick as he came, to go get you. Mando shook his head to himself. His feelings of unease were still there. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was in the back of his mind, chewing away at it like a bantha eating grass. Flicking some switches to prepare for landing, he pressed the feeling down. The quicker they got this done, the quicker Mando could leave this odd couple. </p><p>~ </p><p>You closed your eyes and let the salty smell of the air wash over you. A light breeze ruffling your hair, as the suns warmed your skin. You almost forgot why you were there and what you had to do, lost in the nostalgia of the place you once called home. You opened your eyes, blinking against the brightness to look at your brother and Mando huddled together. Erik looked at you. </p><p>‘If you’re quite finished, we’re ready to go over the final plan’ he sneered. Not wanting to anger him,, you scuttled forward and stood in beside Erik. Mando’s gaze flicked between you and your brother so fast, you missed it. Erik rolled out a map of the building you were going to break into. </p><p>‘So’ Erik started, pointing to an entrance on the map. ‘We go in through here, Mando you will take right. Me and my sis will take the left’ he explained.<br/>
‘Take out whatever guards you can find on the way, don’t feel too bad if you kill them as they’re not important, and we follow the corridors in a U shape and we’ll meet back up at this point’ he traced his fingers in the U before meeting them back up at the top to a main room. </p><p>‘If we get there first, you can stand at the door and keep guard. The both of us will need to be in there to retrieve the artifact. Then we book it out of there. Simple’ Erik slapped his hands together. You all stood back up.<br/>
‘Any questions?’ He asked, looking at you and Mando. You knew better than to take the bait. Mando stayed silent.<br/>
‘Good. Now let’s set up camp. We leave in the morning’ he called as he spun round to get their packs from the ship. </p><p>You felt awkward being left with Mando, especially after what happened the night before. You turned to look at him to find his visor already looking in your direction.<br/>
‘I’m going to go help’ you blurted before turning and following your brother. Mando watched you walk away, the sun catching the red off your armour plates, making them sparkle. </p><p>You went up the ramp and joined Erik in getting your pack. He gave you a sideways glance but stayed silent. You didn’t know which made you more nervous, his anger or his silence. He pushed past you to go outside and pick an area for his tent. You sighed and bent down for your pack, then left the ship to pick your own spot, a thought in the back of your head as to where Mando might sleep. </p><p>~</p><p>Mando watched as you stoked the fire in front of the three of you, before poking at whatever was cooking in the pot above it. Some sort of stew you had said. Mando’s eyes followed the spoon you dug into it to taste test it as you brought it up to your mouth. Apparently considering it cooked, you moved the pot off of the fire and retrieved three bowls and started spooning the food into them. Your brother all but snatched it out of your hands and dug into it right away. You walked towards Mando holding a bowl out.<br/>
‘Here’ you muttered gently. Mando deliberately took it out of your hands gentler than your brother did.<br/>
‘Thank you’ was all the reply you got, but it seemed to be enough as you gave a small smile, before turning and rushing back to your own bowl. </p><p>Mando took his leave and headed to the ship to eat, catching on the wind, your brother whispering to you about mandolorians not eating in front of others. With a sigh, Mando entered up the ramp and headed straight for the cockpit. He settled himself into his chair, locked the doors and took his helmet off. The first thing to catch his attention was the smell of salty sea air clinging to his clothes under the armour. It was quite a pleasant smell he thought, and he could see why you liked it. The second thing to catch his attention was the aroma of these stew you gave him. </p><p>He brought it to his face to take a bigger sniff of it. He could smell the stock, the herbs you put in and the meat of whatever animal was unfortunate to cross your path. While he thought it odd to think, it smelled like warmth. Comfort. Things he didn’t often indulge in. Without thinking more about it, he dug in and found it tasted better than he thought it would. Trying to pace himself to savour it, as he rarely has the opportunity to enjoy meals from scratch, usually sticking to protein bars and portions. Wistful thoughts crept into his head, spurred on by the loneliness wrapped around his heart, but he squashed them down to enjoy his meal. </p><p>~</p><p>It was late already. You thought that perhaps you should get to bed, but there was something mesmerising about the fire, and how it danced across shiny beskar, painting it an orange hue. Erik had retreated to his tent already, claiming they all needed their rest to be on top of their game for tomorrow, so it was just you and Mando sitting in a silence that wasn’t so awkward this time. You were sitting on the sand, knees tucked up and you dreamily smiled at the fire, lost in thought. </p><p>A gentle cough brought you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see Mando looking at you. You kept eye contact, waiting for him to say something.<br/>
‘I-er. I enjoyed the stew you made’ he mumbled almost sheepishly. You looked at him slightly confused. He cleared his throat again.<br/>
‘It’s been a while, since I had something homemade. I enjoyed it’ he offered. You were a bit taken aback that he offered this information to you. You thought he didn’t speak unless he had to, so for him to start a conversation felt odd. Not to mention the sense of discomfort you felt, in case Erik woke up and saw you talking. </p><p>‘Thank you’ you replied politely, not really knowing what else to say. Mando nodded. He pulled out his blaster and started fiddling with the settings to keep his hands busy. You didn’t know if you should continue the conversation or if he wanted to stay silent. With a quick glance at Erik’s tent, you made your decision. </p><p>‘My mother taught me’ you offered quietly. Mando’s head snapped up to look at you, not expecting you to say much as you’d been quiet so far on the journey, apart from when you spoke of your home.<br/>
‘Yeah?’ He replied. You nodded and clung to your legs a little tighter, your eyes going back to the fire.<br/>
‘When I was younger. She thought it was best that I knew how to take care of myself. Father never agreed, always believing that knowing how to fight was more important’ you continued, not really thinking about how or why you were offering up so much information. Mando’s head tilted with interest. </p><p>‘You know how to fight?’. You nodded at his question.<br/>
‘I wouldn’t say I’m as good as you, but I can defend myself pretty well’ you looked back at him with a small smile, not knowing his thoughts went to the bruises on your arm. Clearly something wasn’t right there. Not knowing his inner thoughts, you carried on. </p><p>‘Every night, mother used to make me help with the dinners. She taught me all kinds of dishes. What once was a tedious task, became a love of mine. I made some recipes of my own, exploring new tastes and textures. Shopping with my mother was my favourite thing to do’ you explained, picking up a piece of kindling that was sitting next to you, and throwing it on the fire. </p><p>‘Do you miss her?’ Mando asked before he could stop himself. You sat still for a minute before replying.<br/>
‘Yes’ you whispered. ‘All the time. I miss her voice. I miss her hugs. The way she was always so patient with me, even if I messed up. I miss everything before the empire took over’ you replied, closing your eyes to the memories of screams and fire. Mando shifted forward, the blaster in his hand almost forgotten. </p><p>‘I miss my parents too’ he murmured, almost as if it was a secret. Your eyes blinked open and looked at him in surprise. You would never have thought he’d share something personal with you. </p><p>‘What happened to them? If you don’t mind me asking’ you added quickly, hoping not to offend him and make him clam up. He stayed quiet for a minute, then looked down at his blaster and wiping off imaginary dirt before putting it back into its holster. </p><p>‘They died when I was young’ he stated, as if it wasn’t the most important thing to happen to him. You frowned.<br/>
‘I’m sorry’ you offered with sympathy. Mando shook his head.<br/>
‘It’s ok. It was a long time ago. The mandolorians took me in. Gave me a home. Gave me meaning. Things didn’t turn out so bad’ he answered, shrugging his shoulders in a causal way. He looked back at you.<br/>
‘You said you missed your mother, what about your father?’ He queried, curious as to why you didn’t mention him. </p><p>You froze, not knowing how to answer this question. Giving up information you’ve tried so long to bury. You shook your head.</p><p>‘I-I don’t really want to talk about’ you replied, looking to the side. Mando’s stomach dropped a little, worried he’d offended you. Suddenly, you stood up.<br/>
‘I’m going to go to bed. I need to be well rested for tomorrow. Goodnight Mando’ you garbled in a rush before dashing to your tent, not looking at him or even waiting for a reply. His eyes followed you as you practically threw yourself into your tent. </p><p>‘Goodnight’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to head to the palace and complete the mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Mentions of blood, semi graphic fight scenes, minor character death, description of a dead body. </p><p>I enjoyed writing this chapter. I’ve never really written fight scenes before, so bare with me if it’s not really detailed. I hope you enjoy this one! Only one more chapter left! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tightening the strap of his pauldron, Mando over at Erik whispering something to you as you check over your weapons. Your body language was tense. Was it nerves? Or maybe as Mando had come to guess, being in proximity of your domineering brother. Gut feeling telling him to not trust him still. Placing his own blaster in its holster, and his beskar spear on his back, Mando walked over to the two of you. Whatever Erik was saying clearly wasn’t important enough to share, as he clammed up when he realised you weren’t alone. The mans face spread into a grin that didn’t reach his eyes as he saw Mando approach. </p><p>‘Ready to go?’ He cheerily asked, as if breaking into a ruler's palace was an everyday occurance. Only receiving a single nod in reply, he turned round and started to lead the way. You and Mando shared a look before following. </p><p>It was a trek to the palace, silence filled most of the way. There were no walls or towers to guard the city. Only buildings as far as the eye could see. The smell of salt swirling in the air. The market place seemed tense, as if an air of foreboding lay across it, making people scuttle out of their path and into the safety of their homes when they saw the three of you coming their way. Mando frowned under his helmet, but powered on nonetheless. </p><p>Eventually the journey ended and you were at the entrance to the palace. You all stayed hidden, searching for any guards, or potential obstacles, but there were none. It seemed almost too easy. </p><p>Erik pointed towards Mando and you, swiping his hand through the air in a motion to imply that he would go first, and you two follow. Nodding in unison, Erik stood up and charged for the door, Mando and you ran after him. Inside, Erik was already fighting with two guards who were in the entrance. Other guards came running round the corner on both sides of the hall. You went to the left and took out your blaster and fired your first shots, the first one missing the guard in front but the second clipping them on the shoulder, sending them down. </p><p>The guard behind rushed you, but you twirled to dodge and slammed your blaster in the back of the guards head to send them sprawling. You were amazing, Mando paused to watch you in motion as you fought, almost like you were dancing. Your movements are fluid and sure. You had said you could fight, but clearly you had downplayed your talents. It wasn’t often Mando was left impressed. </p><p>Shaking his head, he focused on the guards coming towards him. Shooting his blaster at them, he took them down easily, not having as much difficulty as Erik was, who had only just finished dealing with the first two. When all had quietened down, Erik pointed down the hallway in front of Mando. <br/>‘You go that way, clear all the guards. We’ll take the other hall’ he ordered. Without waiting for confirmation, he turned and grabbed you and rushed you to the other corridor. Mando sighed and walked. </p><p>The decor in the hallway seemed dusty and decayed. Tapestries with oceans on them, once had been beautiful but now lay flat against the wall. Discoloured and moth eaten. Forgotten. There were wooden doors all down the hallway, most of them leading to empty rooms filled with more dust. Halfway down the hall, another guard came rushing out a door to Mando’s left, but the creaky door gave them away and Mando wasted no time in disposing of them, shooting clear through the head. </p><p>As he continued, his mind drifted to what the artifact that was so coveted could be, and why you and your brother wanted it so bad. Erik vaguely mentioned something about making things right and you both taking your place in the world again, but it gave no indication of what he meant. There was not much time to dwell on it though, as he reach the end of the hall.</p><p>~ </p><p>You and Erik had made quick work of the hallway, mowing down everyone in your path. Blood pounding as you twirled and shot and punched your way through, with a small thought as to how Mando was doing. </p><p>Finally, you were able to catch your breath as you got to the end of the hallway. The only door left was on the end wall. Imposing double doors silently judging you. A scuffling noise came from your right and you instinctively lifted your blaster, ready to shoot, only to find it was Mando. Breathing a sigh of relief, you lowered your weapon. </p><p>‘You got through ok then?’ Erik whispered, his back to the wall next to the double doors. Mando didn’t answer since he knew Erik didn’t really care. He joined the wall on the other side of the door, and you stood beside Erik. </p><p>‘Right, we go in on three. One-two….three!’ He shouted, and turned to kick open the double doors. You all went in, weapons raised. The room was enormous, yet empty. A yawning cavern of a room, with barely any light. The same dusty, neglected tapestries hung around the room, dim and dark, fraying at the edges. Not much was in the room, except at the back. A golden throne sat in all its splendour. Sat upon it, a balding, tubby man. Something familiar about him. When the trio entered further into the room, he let out a deep chuckle. </p><p>‘So, my long dead children have returned to me’ </p><p>~</p><p>Mando couldn’t believe his ears. This man...was your father? He gave a sideways glance to you and Erik before looking back to the man on the throne. Erik stood up in straighter. <br/>‘Hello, father’ he growled. The man laughed again, as if Erik had said something funny. <br/>‘Now now, son. There’s no need to be like that’ he said with mirth, a slimy smile on his face. Erik bristled with anger. <br/>‘You left us to die, you son of a bitch. You sold us out to the empire, and for what? Power?’ He stepped forward angrily, it was radiating off of him. </p><p>You had stayed silent, keeping your weapon trained on your father, and eyeing the room in case anyone came creeping from the shadows. The uneasy feeling in Mando’s stomach came back up, bubbling over worse than before. Your father stood up, picking up a sceptre that was laying next to him. </p><p>‘And just what have you come here for boy? Revenge? For yourself? For your whore of a mother?’ He boomed. His eyes trailed over to you. ‘And the whores daughter. No better than her’ he turned back to Erik. </p><p>‘I’m here to kill you, you bastard’ Erik growled. He leapt forward, pulling a blade from his belt. Your father took a step backwards, but didn’t seem alarmed. If anything, he seemed more amused.<br/>‘If you think you can take everything from me, everything I worked for, everything I earned, you have another thing coming, boy’ he sneered. Erik’s anger seemed to grow even more. </p><p>‘Selling your planet out to the empire, selling your family for eternal life. Was it worth it, was any of it worth it. You selfish son of a-‘ he screamed, jumped to slash through the air in front of your fathers face. He brought the sceptre up to clash with the dagger, the clang echoing around the room. </p><p>‘You think it’ll be that easy, think again’ the man snarled before calling out to unseen forces. Out of the shadows came guards dressed in all black, surrounding you and Mando. You went back to back as you sized up your targets. A breath of stillness hung in the air, before the guards made their first attack. One in front of Mando charged first, going for his arms, but Mando shot out his arm and blocked the attack. A guard on your side came at you full force as well. You ducked the swing to your head, the fist clanging off the beskar back plate. You swivelled on your knees and drove your fist into the back of your assailants knee, causing them to crumple down. Once down on the floor, you bashed their head against the floor for good measure to make them stay down. </p><p>More clangs could be heard throughout the room as Erik and your father duelled against each other. You stood up, prepared for the next one. You and Mando moved together in a dance, punching and hitting and kicking guard after guard. Moving together in unison, spinning around in a circle, you soon had everyone defeated. Both pairs of eyes turned back to Erik and his conquest. You ran up to them while Mando watched. You took out a dagger from your belt pack and drove it into your fathers side before he could blink. </p><p>It was almost comical how his eyes popped out of his head in shock. His mouth gaping like a fish. It was over in an instant. Your face twisted up in hatred as you turned the dagger and pulled it out, blood spurting out. You leaned into his face. <br/>‘That’s for my mother. Asshole’ you whispered furiously. Mando couldn’t help the jolt that went through him. Knowing there was a fierce woman underneath the mouse demeanour that was clearly your brothers doing. Mando didn’t think he could be more impressed with you. He stood off to the side, thinking this was best handled with you two. It was your revenge plan after all. </p><p>Your father fell backwards into the throne, eyes glassy and staring into the distance. Erik pulled back to stare at the man. A twisted smile spread over his face. <br/>‘Easier than you thought, old man’ he spat. He spared a glance at you, and called your name to bring you back from whatever you were thinking about. </p><p>‘We need to take the sceptre. Together’ he pleaded. You blinked at him, then nodded. Together you both reached forward and pulled the sceptre from dead hands. A small glow emitted from the sceptre, wind rustling through the room, before calming down. You let go in confusion, whereas Erik held onto it. Grinning down at it like a father in love. From behind, Mando cleared his throat. You moved away from the throne and back to him. </p><p>‘Is-is that it then?’ he questioned. Erik let out a bark of laughter, his head tossed back manically. <br/>‘Oh yes, Mando. That’s all there is two it’ he turned to face you two, holding the sceptre out to the side. <br/>‘Only, there’s still one small wrench in the plans’ he grinned. You and Mando looked at him in confusion, not that anyone could see Mando’s face. Erik lifted up his blaster. </p><p>‘You gotta go’ he growled. </p><p>A blaster shot rang through the air, and the sound of a body hit the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking back the crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betrayals run in the family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took so long. I struggled finding motivation, and then I'm coming up with more stories faster than I can write them. </p><p>I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors. Let me know if you see one! </p><p>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a body hitting the floor resonated through the throne room. A loud gasp left your mouth as hot pain shot through your stomach. Your head bounced off the floor as you landed, stars exploding behind your eyes. You groaned at the pain, your hand shooting to your stomach. You looked down and was met with the sight of blood seeping through your fingers, tears coming to your eyes and you tried to blink them back as you looked up at the ceiling, your other arm spread out to the side, palm up. Erik snorted at the sight of you bleeding out on the floor. Through the haze of pain, you heard Mando speak. </p><p>“Why?!” he spat out, his voice like steel. You heard Erik walk across the room, your head rolling to follow him as he moved away from you and Mando to look out of the window that faced the city. </p><p>“It’s simple,” he shrugged, “Father was always weak. When the Empire came to take over the city, Father begged. Not for the souls of this city but for his own.” He looked back to where you were laying, breathing raggedly. He pointed his blaster at Mando when he saw him reaching for his own blaster, but he didn’t stop talking.<br/>
“In exchange for control over the city, the planet, the Empire offered him this artefact that would allow him to live many years to rein. It didn’t make him immortal, just able to live past the life expectancy of other people. He reeked havoc without a thought of what would happen to anyone,” Erik looked down at the sceptre. “Not even our own Mother” he whispered. Mando didn’t say anything. Erik continued. </p><p>“He tried to have us killed. The sceptre only responds to those of it’s bloodline, so of course our Father saw us as something in the way. That when we grew to be of age to rule, we would overthrow him and take over,” He took a step closer. “Our Mother protected us, saved us from dying and smuggled us out of the palace and in return, he killed her for it.” He spared a glance at the broken figure of his Father’s body before turning back to Mando, a sneer on his face.</p><p>“Wh-why..me?” you gasped, tasting hot copper on the back of your tongue. Erik let out a cold, humourless chuckle.<br/>
“Why dear sister, you didn’t think that I’d leave it up to chance for you to take the throne off me, did you?” he walked closer to you, placing his boot on your palm and pushed down. You let out a weak cry at the feel of your bones being ground into the floor. Mando took a threatening step towards Erik, who backed off. The tears in your eyes slipped down the side of your face silently. </p><p>“I..I wouldn’t have” you whispered. Erik put his hand up to his ear to mock you.<br/>
“What’s that? You wouldn’t have? Oh I can assure you that you most certainly would have. The power this thing gives you,” he squeezed the sceptre tighter in his grip “If only you knew. I feel it working. I feel...invincible” he finished, spreading his arms out wide to an invisible crowd. You coughed, a small blood splatter flying out between your lips. Mando’s visor turned to look at you, his body language tense. His mind running through a hundred scenarios in how he could get himself and you to safety. </p><p>Erik turned away from you and Mado, not seeing either of you as a threat. He kicked his fathers lifeless body out of the way as he made his way to the throne.<br/>
“I never believed that I would get this far,” he called over his shoulder “now I have the power to rule this city. To rule this planet, and no one can stop me.” He reached the throne and spun around on the spot, his blaster raised. </p><p>“I thank you for your help, Mando. We wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for you. I’m afraid to inform you though, that you won’t be getting the second half of your payment. Can’t have any loose ends or people coming back for revenge. You understand.” He lifted his blaster up. Mando was quick and ducked and rolled behind a pillar, the blaster shot ending up in the wall behind where he was standing. Bits and pieces of debris scattered everywhere along with a cloud of dust, landing over you and making you cough weakly. </p><p>Mando pulled his own blaster out and peeked round to try and gauge his target. Erik had his behind the throne. </p><p>“Well,” he called out “maybe I misjudged you once again, Mando. I didn’t think your reflexes were that quick.” Mando saw the top of his head at the edge of the throne and fired another shot, missing him. Cursing to himself, he looked over at you. You were looking more pale and Mando knew that your chances of survival were lowering every ticking second he waited to get you out of there. You had roughly a 70% best case scenario. He needed to draw Erik out. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this!” he called out. Erik laughed. </p><p>“I really don’t think you understand, Mando. There’s no going back from this. I’m going to bring this planet to the glory it should have been, if it were not for my idiotic father.” </p><p>Monologuing. He could work with that. Creeping out slowly, trying to make sure Erik’s position was in his eye line. </p><p>“What about the people? Surely they wouldn’t like the fact you just murdered their ruler in cold blood?” Erik scoffed. </p><p>“What are they going to miss about that bastard? He didn’t treat anyone nicely. Even before he got the sceptre.” </p><p>Mando moved closer and could see Erik’s arm and more of his hair. Unfortunately, Erik saw the light glint off of the beskar. He shot out blindly, his shot catching Mando in the arm. Hissing and grabbing his arm as his grip on his blaster loosened and it slipped from his hand, he dropped to the floor in shock and pain. Erik was quick to come out from behind his hiding spot. He kicked Mando in the ribs, knocking him over on his side, beskar helmet clanging off of the floor. He rolled him over with his foot so Mando was on his back. Erik pointed his blaster at Mando’s stomach. </p><p>“No hard feelings.” </p><p>A blaster shot went off. Erik’s eyes opened wide, his mouth falling open as he looked down at the smoking hole in his chest, before crumpling to the floor, the sceptre falling from his hand. Mando sat up and grabbed his blaster, eyes searching for the danger. He noticed you laying back down, blaster in your hand. He immediately ran over to you, practically skidding across the floor, his armour making noise against the floor in protest. Mando ignored your flinch as he grabbed his cape and ripped off a strip from the bottom and tried his best to wrap it around your wound. You hissed in protest and feebly tried to bat him away. </p><p>“We need to go.” he barked, his voice leaving no room for argument. You nodded weakly, groaning when he scooped you up to help you into a standing position and started to drag you out of the room. </p><p>“Wait!” you shouted, almost making Mando drop you in surprise, thinking you were going to get attacked again. You turned to look at the sceptre laying next to Erik’s hand. You turned back to stare into the dark blankness of the visor. </p><p>“The sceptre, we need to destroy it.” Mando shook his head at you. </p><p>“There’s not enough time.” He tried to get you to move again, but you dug your heels into the floor slightly, and then regretted it when it made your stomach twinge. You tried to pull away, but his grip on you tightened. </p><p>“We can’t let it fall into anyone else’s hands. I don’t know how the power works. Someone else might be able to use it, and I can’t let that happen again.” Mando growled in frustration and pulled you over to the wall to lean up against it. Once certain you weren’t going to fall over or bleed out, he turned around and stomped over to the sceptre. He picked up the offending item and gave it a quick glance over. He felt nothing from it. No power, No energy. He didn’t see what the big deal was about. Without giving it another thought, he lifted it above his head and then brought it down to the floor. It shattered into three separate pieces, two of the scattering across the room. The third piece stayed in his hand, but he let it go with a bang on to the floor before turning back to you. His steps sped up when he noticed how pale you were getting. He lifted you up again, one arm slung over his shoulder while the other weakly tried to keep pressure on your wound. </p><p>You both stumbled out of the room and down the hallway, not stopping to check if there were anymore guards. Luck seemed to be on your side as you met no one else on your journey out of the building. </p><p>You and Mando were walking through the market when you suddenly started to feel sleepy. </p><p>“Mando….Mando stop” you mumbled, the hand on his shoulder tapping his pauldron lightly. He stopped and moved you into a shaded area. He lent you up against a wall and you slid down onto your bottom. You didn’t even groan out in pain. Mando knelt down in front of you, lightly tapping your cheek.</p><p>“Hey. Stay awake. We have to get you help.” You tried to bat away his hand, but your arms were failing you. </p><p>“I..don’t..think….you’re gonna get your ssssecond payment” you slurred. Mando became more alarmed, especially when you started to slump over. The last thing you heard before it all went black was the sound of Mando shouting your name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a doozy. I hope you enjoyed. I'm starting to worry my Mando is too out of character but then I'm like meh. This isn't the last chapter yet, so stay tuned! </p><p>I'm also currently planning on an Ezra(Prospect) story next if people would be interested in that. I also need to plan all my other fics. Motivation, don't fail me now! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked, feel free to give some kudos, or drop a comment :) </p>
<p>It will pick up, I just need to set the scene :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>